¿Quien diría?
by DrAgOnCiTa
Summary: es mi primer fic. Ranma y Akane tienen los mismos problemas de siempre pero entonces un ángel se va a encarcargar de terminar con esos problemas ¿o creará mas? COMPLETO! ¡Reviews!La segunda parte ya está arriba! ¿Quien diría?II: Shampoo Y Mousse son los s
1. Jc

Disclairmer:no soy autora de los personajes de Ranma1/2 ni de las canciones que aquí se presentan. ^_^  
  
Jc :Hola los otros días me compraron un cd de Olga Tañon no (se si la conozcan) pero una de sus canciones ¿Quien diría? Que es a duo co Luis Fonsi (yo creo que a ese si lo concen) pues le va perfecta para un par de personas que ya ustedes saben y ahí les va  
  
Jc: Hey perate vamos a ponernos en ambiente primero no creen.  
  
Jc: hey mira a esos dos peleando como siempre pero los dos saben que no pueden vivir uno sin el otro.  
  
Jc: y todo por su orgullo que mal  
  
Jc: yo tengo que hacer algo.... y voy a hacer algo (risita malvada)  
  
En la escula Furinkan  
  
Shampoo: Nihao Ranma hice esto para ti son unas deliciosas bolitas de arroz.  
  
Ranma: no Shampoo no quiero  
  
Chico: que!!! Como que no bueno si el no quiere yo me lo como para que no lo desperdicies linda  
  
Shampoo: no!!! Esto es para Ranma  
  
Escondido cerca de allí  
  
Jc: 1er objetivo localizado ahora tengo que encontrar a Akane  
  
Jc: oye ten cuidado que no ves  
  
Akane: perdón ¿te hiciste daño?  
  
Jc: A.... Akane  
  
Akane: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?  
  
Jc: (oops y ahora que hago) eh..eh  
  
¿?:Akane!!! ¿dónde estabas? Te busque por todas partes ven.  
  
Akane: esta bien Sayuri voy en camino.  
  
Akane: no vemos.  
  
Jc: fiuu... que suerte. bueno ya los vi a los dos y ahora empezemos.  
  
Ranma y Akane iban de camino a su casa y se encuentran con Tatewaki Kuno  
  
Kuno: Saotome ven te reto a una pelea por el amor de Akane. Akane no te preocupes yo te salvaré de este y podremos estar al fin juntos amada mia.  
  
Mientras decia esto se abrazaba a ella y Akane como ya sabrán lo mando pa' buen sitio.  
  
Akane: DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!  
  
Jc: uh huh con que esto es lo que está pasando aquí. Perate ya yo se exactamente lo que hay que hacer.  
  
En el dojo tendo  
  
Estaban tos haciendo lo que usualmente hacen (Akane practicando, Soun y Genma jugando shogi, Kasumi cocinamdo, Nabiki bueno quien sabe y Ranma durmiendo)  
  
Jc: y eso es perfecto jiji ahora entro en su sueño y listo.  
  
Jc: Ranmaa.... Ranma invita a salir a Akane dile la verdad dile que la quieres  
  
Ranma: quien eres  
  
Jc: eso no importa invitala a salir  
  
Ranma: pero es que...  
  
Jc: pero es que nada  
  
Ranma: oye dejame terminar después de todo es mi sueño  
  
Ranma: lo he intentado pero...  
  
Jc: Ya te dije que nada de peros  
  
Ranma: y yo ya te había dicho que este es mi sueño  
  
Ranma: es que no se que decirle  
  
Jc: eso era todo!?  
  
Ranma: no, también es que siempre nos persiguen y nos arruinan todo  
  
Jc: no te preocupes por tus fans y los de tu amada. Que de eso me encargo yo  
Tu solo invitala a salir ya!!!!!!  
  
Akane: que te pasa estas hablando dormido otra vez  
  
Ranma: (que??!!! Yo hablando dormido otra vez hay quedé) ejem y que oiste  
  
Akane: y que iba a oir yo si no se entendía nada. Levantate la cena está lista.  
  
Ranma: fiu ok ya voy.  
  
De repente se escucha una música y Ranma empieza a cantar.  
  
Jc: jiji lo estoy logrando.  
  
Ranma: Ahora que lo pienso no se que sucedió  
Siempre hemos sido "enemigos" que fue lo que cambió  
De un inocente sueño nació por ti el amor me enamore de tu sonrisa y tu  
forma de mirar  
  
Ranma: hey perate un momento que yo hago cantando eso.  
  
Jc: uhy y que feo canta. jijijiji.... ahora Akane  
  
Notas de la autora Misao13: hola a todos espero que se encuentren bien este es mi primer fic y no se que curso vaya a toma. ya le he hecho varios arreglos que no se como vayan a quedar. La canción que aparece aquí al final es de una telenovela bastante vieja pero le cambié un poco la letra. Quiero saber sus opiniones envíen reviews.  
  
Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	2. Akane

Disclairmer: No soy autora de los personajes de Ranma1/2 ni de las canciones que aquí se presentan. ^_^ (solamente de jc por supuesto)  
  
Cap 2 Akane  
  
Jc:jijiji. Ahora Akane  
  
Al otro día Akane iba corriendo hacia el parque  
  
Akane: tengo que encontrar a Ranma y decirle esto.  
  
Jc: se estarán preguntando que es tan importante. Pues como sabrán yooo (risa vanidosa) jajajaja cuju cuju cuju perdón por toser jiji. Pues como les iba dicioendo yo se eso tan importante. Pero no se los voy a decir. ^_^  
  
Mientras Ranma se encontraba en el parque caminando.  
  
Ranma: que tranquilidad (y da un largo suspiro) pero me siento raro tanta tranquilidad  
  
Kodachi: Ranma mi amor  
  
Ranma : ya decia yo que esto era mucha tranquilidad  
  
Kodachi: por fin nosotros dos solos (abrasándosele al cuello) bésame.  
  
Ranma: Kodachi suéltame por favor.  
  
Kodachi: pero Ranma mi amor  
  
Akane estaba llegando a donde se encontraba Ranma  
  
Akane: (pensando) por fin lo encontré ¿!QUEE!? ¿qué hace kodachi abrazada de Ranma? Seguramente el lo esta disfrutando.(en voz alta) hey Ranma veo que estas ocupado, mejor hablamos en otro momento.  
  
Ranma: espera noes lo que tu crees.  
  
Jc: ay lo que es no querer ver las cosas ah. De aquí yo me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando Ranma está tratando de sacársela de encima. Pero en fin es Akane ay que dejárselo pasar (solo por esta vez) perate si no tengo que esperar una proxima yo puedo... bueno aquí voy.  
  
Jc: ( al oído de Kodachi) tienes que irte.  
  
Kodachi: Ranma mi amor perdóname pero tengo que irme.  
  
Ranma: fiu por fin se fue. Ahora a buescar a Akanne  
  
Akane: decías.  
  
Ranma : que no te habías ido.  
  
Akane: si, pero no se por que regresé.  
  
Akane: bueno y que me ibas a decir  
  
Ranma: ¿¡yo!?  
  
Akane: si tu me llamaste ¿no?  
  
Ranma: si, pero eras tu la que me estabas buscando para decirme algo.  
  
Akane: ah si que era mmmmm.... ay no se se me olvidó  
  
Jc: jijiji (en el oído de Ranma) ya que está ahí invitala a tomar un helado.  
  
Akane: y que estamos aquí por que no vamos por un helado.  
  
Akane: (pensando) y ahora que le digo, ¿le digo que si? pero... ay que se chave le voy a decir que no. (En voz alta) esta bien vamos.  
  
Jc: jijiji y que creían ustedes que la iba dejar ir así de fácil.  
  
En la heladería pasan un buen rato juntos hasta que....  
  
Shampoo: nihao Ranma  
  
Ranma : ay no Shampoo.  
  
Ranma: oye... Sham... poo  
  
Cuando Ranma se da cuenta Shampoo estaba abrazada a nuestro amigo.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo recordar Ranma cita hoy  
  
Ranma: QUE!!?? A... Akane... yo...  
  
Akane: ves contigo no se puede eres un aaaggrr  
  
Ranma: Pero tu creiste que yo sali contigo por que quería, yo solo lo hice para que no perdieras el viaje. Yo no salgo con marrimachos.  
  
Pow Akane le da una patada que lo manda contra la pared  
  
Akane: yo no necesito de tus "caridades" yo solo creía .... olvídalo.  
  
Y sale corriendo de la heladería dándole en la espalda a Jc  
  
Jc: (escupiendo el helado) Que de que me perdí. Akane? Ay no  
  
Akane iba llorando y preguntándose por que...  
  
Akane: por que lo quiero tanto si es un estupido orgulloso pervertido que lo unico que hace es decirme fea y marimacho.  
  
Se detiene un momento  
  
Akane: pero lo amo. Agr. No puedo evitarlo su sonrisa es tan hermosa y esos ojos azules no creo que pueda vivir sin ellos.  
  
Jc: pues díselo  
  
Akane : espera un momento yo te he visto ah si en la escuela pero quien eres  
  
Jc: dime Jc  
  
Akane: pero y de donde salistes tu  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Misao13:espero que todos se encuentren bien. Por fin terminé el 2do cap. Y aquí les tengo unas pequeñas aclaraciones.  
  
Jc es como una especie de ángel cupido o como le quieran llamar. Que se hace ver cuando quiere y hasta ahora la unica que lo ha visto es Akane.  
  
Yo no soy muy fan de este anime pero lo hago por mi hermana que si a ella le encanta Ranma ½ y por consecuencia no se mucho de las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes.  
  
Bueno me despido hasta la proxima. 


	3. El conflicto

Disclairmer: No soy autora de los personajes de Ranma1/2 ni de las canciones que aquí se presentan. (solamente de jc por supuesto)  
  
Akane: pero lo amo. Agr. No puedo evitarlo su sonrisa es tan hermosa y esos ojos azules no creo que pueda vivir sin ellos.  
  
Jc: pues díselo  
  
Akane : espera un momento yo te he visto ah si en la escuela pero quien eres  
  
Jc: dime Jc  
  
Akane: pero y de donde saliste tu  
  
Quien diría  
  
Capitulo 3 : el conflicto  
  
Jc: ah es que iba caminando y te escuche perdóname.  
  
Akane: no, no te preocupes yo soy una tonta y sobre todo por estar llorando por... por  
  
Jc: ¿por Ranma?  
  
Akane: Y como lo sabes  
  
Jc: yo llevo poco tiempo aquí pero ya debes saber que en furinkan todo se sabe  
El primer día me enteré que ustedes dos eran prometidos. Pero también me habían dicho que todo había sido en contra de la voluntad de ustedes pero ya veo que eso no es del todo cierto.  
  
Akane: pues claro que sí yo no me quiero casar con ese estúpido que lo único que hace es molestarme.  
  
Jc: Ah sí y por que hace un rato estabas hablando de sus ojos y de que no podías vivir sin el. Hay que ser bien terco  
  
Akane: ya no te puedo mentir es cierto pero que quieres que haga.  
  
Jc: que se lo digas.  
  
Akane: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?  
  
Akane y Jc siguen hablando y pasan las horas ya son las 5:00 de la tarde y ni rastro de Akane en el dojo Tendo...  
  
Kasumi: Akane ven la cena se enfría  
  
Nabiki: creo que pierdes tu tiempo hermana, yo no veo a Akane desde el mediodía.  
  
En ese mismo instante llega Ranma  
  
Kasumi: ¡Ranma! Que bueno que llegas. ¿No sabes donde está Akane?  
  
Ranma: ¿¡ QUE ¡? Akane no ha llegado yo pensé que estaba aquí.  
  
En el parque llovía a cantaros y Akane y Jc trataban de esconderse del agua  
  
Akane: creo que será mejor irme a mi casa  
  
Jc: pero te vas a enfermar mejor ven a mi casa que está aquí a la esquina  
Después cuando deje de llover un poco vas a tu casa.  
  
Akane: no te preocupes mi casa no está tan lejos y ya es tarde y se van a preocupar.  
  
Jc: bueno por lo menos déjame prestarte una sombrilla de mi casa  
  
Akane: bueno si insistes (pensando) ojala Ranma fuera así conmigo.  
  
Jc: (para si mismo) no te preocupes que eso no esta muy lejos.  
  
Ranma había salido a buscar a Akane obviamente desde su forma de chica pues estaba lloviendo fuerte. Pero de momento escucho que alguien pedía ayuda... Sería Akane...  
  
?????: ayúdenme  
  
cuando Ranma llega al lugar de donde provenían los gritos se da cuenta de que no era Akane pero se encuentra con una muchacha de unos 17 años tirada en el suelo y con un montón de cosas regadas alrededor de ella.  
  
Ranma: Estas bien (pensando) obviamente no esta bien si no, no estuviese tirada en el suelo.  
  
????: creo que me lastimé el tobillo  
  
Ranma: no te preocupes yo te ayudo te voy a llevar donde el dr. Tofu  
  
????: no, no, no yo necesito llegar a mi casa deben estar muy procupados.  
  
Ranma: bueno te llevo entonces (pensando) si Akane pensara así también yo no hubiese tenido que salir a buscarla.  
  
????: Muchas gracias, me llamo Yary  
  
Ranma: soy Ranma  
  
Yary: (pensando) eso ya lo se y ahora vamos a complicarle un poco las cosas a Jc.  
  
En esto Akane y Jc estaban tomando chocolate en casa de él Jc había convencido a Akane a que esperara que parara de llover para ir a su casa y llamo a dojo diciendo que iba a tardar un poco mas por la lluvía  
  
Akane: muchas gracias por todo creo que ya me puedo ir  
  
Jc: de nada. Akane pero piensa lo que te dije.  
  
Akane: esta bien. Hasta luego.  
  
Pero antes de que Akane pudiera salir entran Ranma con Yary en brazos. Y escuchamos un unísono  
  
Los cuatro a la vez: Que haces aquí  
  
NA: saludos a todos quiero pedir disculpas por el largo retraso si se dieron cuenta yary es otro de estos cupidos pero quiere dificultarle el trabajo a Jc por una razón bastante interesante si quieren saber esta razón tienen que leer él próximo capítulo. 


	4. Éramos muchos y parió la mula

Misao13: Saludos a todos. Quiero disculparme por el retraso pero es que estuve un tiempo sin conexión a la Internet. Quiero darle las gracias a esas personas que han enviado reviews.  
  
Jade Saotome Kusagami : tengo que admitirlo siempre he sido bastante mala con eso de la puntuación. Y en cuanto al próximo cáp. Pues aquí lo tienes. -  
  
Maite-cha : Que bueno que te guste mucho el fic. Aquí tienes este nuevo cáp. espero que te guste también.  
  
Disclairmer: No soy autora de los personajes de Ranma1/2 ni de las canciones que aquí se presentan.   
  
En el capítulo anterior...  
  
Akane: muchas gracias por todo creo que ya me puedo ir  
  
Jc: de nada. Akane pero piensa lo que te dije.  
  
Akane: esta bien. Hasta luego.  
  
Pero antes de que Akane pudiera salir entran Ranma con Yary en brazos. Y escuchamos un unísono  
  
Los cuatro a la vez: ¿¡Que haces aquí!?  
  
Cáp. 4 Éramos muchos y parió la mula.  
  
Todos: ¿Ah?  
  
Akane: ¿Que haces aquí Ranma?  
  
Ranma: pues no se si te diste cuenta pero vine a traerla a ella. La pregunta es que haces tu aquí, te fuiste sin avisar en la casa todos estaban preocupados. Es que solo se podía esperar de Akane.  
  
Jc(pensando): ¡¡¡¡PELIGRO!!!! ¡¡¡¡PELIGRO!!!!! Pero a Jc no le dio tiempo de hacer nada por que ya Akane tenia un maso encima de la cabeza de Ranma.  
  
Akane: PARA TU INFORMACIÓN YA AVISE QUE IBA A LLEGAR TARDE, PERO YA VEO Q UE APROVECHASTE ESO PA RA SALIR A BUSCAR MUJERES. PERVERTIDO  
  
Yary(pensando): ¡oh por kami pero que agresiva! Bueno por lo que veo el que va tener mucho trabajo aquí en mi querido Jc, por que por el temperamento que se gastan estos dos...  
  
Ranma: ¿Yo?  
  
Akane: No, quien va a ser. Ah perdón se me había olvidado que yo soy la prometida del príncipe William. ¡baka!  
  
Todos se echan a reír menos Ranma  
  
Ranma (indignado por el sarcasmo): pues yo estaba buscando te a ti; pues estaba lloviendo y te podías enfermar.  
  
Akane paro de reír al escuchar lo que Ranma dijo.  
  
Akane (pensando): pero que baka eres, después de todo si se preocupa por ti. Salió bajo la lluvia a buscarte para que no te enfermaras. Tienes que hacer algo tienes que pedirle perdón por ser tan grosera.  
  
Akane: Ranma... yo  
  
Yary(no dejando terminar a Akane): Ranma muchísimas gracias por traerme, la verdad es que eres muy amable (besándolo en la mejilla)  
  
Akane al ver esto se le prendió en furia, iba a decir algo pero fue cortada por Jc.  
  
Jc: Yary me puedes explicar que haces tu aquí.  
  
Yary (con cara malévola): para hacer las cosas un poco mas interesantes.  
  
Jc: ya veo (pensando) con que vendrá esta ahora... (en voz alta) oye Ranma quieres un poco de agua caliente ya que no esta lloviendo...  
  
Ranma: y pa' que la quiero.  
  
Yary: pues para que va a ser para que te conviertas en hombre.  
  
Akane (sorprendida): ¡Pero como lo supieron!  
  
Yary: Elemental mi querida Akane, muy fácil tan fácil que no te lo puedo explicar.  
  
Ranma y Akane : A pues bien.  
  
Yary: así soy, quiérame así.  
  
Jc: si es que tu eres bien la maravillosa Yary.  
  
Yary: eso lo sabes tu mi amor.  
  
Akane: wiiiii no me dijiste que tenias novia.  
  
Jc: no es mi novia. Créeme que no la soporto  
  
Akane: a pues bien, mira el burro hablando de orejas  
  
Jc: esto es diferente. Akane: yo veo que es el mismo problema.  
  
Ranma: ¿De que hablan?  
  
Akane: no nada -  
  
Jc: ¿Y ahora que pasó? Jajaja  
  
Akane: cállate  
  
Después de que Ranma se trasformó de nuevo en hombre se despidieron de Jc y Yary, y se dirigieron a su casa.  
  
Cuando llegaron a dojo Tendo todo estaba oscuro pues ya era muy tarde y todos se habían dormido. Ranma se dirigió a su cuarto y se acuesta en su futón.  
  
Akane: Ranma, ¿Qué haces?  
  
Ranma: Pues que voy a hacer, dormir.  
  
Akane(de forma juguetona): sin bañarte, puerquito jijiji  
  
Ranma(siguiéndole el juego): ay si es que me gusta así, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?  
  
Akane(sonrojada): ay si sueña que por eso todavía no cobran.  
  
Ranma: ja ja ja muy graciosa  
  
Akane: jajajajaja pues a mi si me dio risa. Bueno yo si me voy a dar un baño, hasta mañana puerquito.  
  
Akane se aleja y Ranma se acomoda en su futón cuando...  
  
Akane: Gracias.  
  
Ranma: ¿ah? ¿Que dijiste?  
  
Akane: Gracias por preocuparte por mi.  
  
Y entonces Akane hizo una de las cosas que volvían loco a Ranma, sonrió de la forma mas hermosa que el hubiera visto nunca, aunque la verdad es que el pensaba esto cada ves que la veía sonreír.  
  
Ranma(saliendo de sus pensamientos): ah, si... em... de nada.  
  
Esta ves Akane se dirige al baño pensando en nada pues en verdad estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir. Después de que se termina de bañar se dirige a su cuarto, se acuesta en su cama quedando dormida instantáneamente.  
  
Jc: aquí entro yo.  
  
En ese momento Ranma y Akane comienzan a soñar....  
  
Estaba atardeciendo Ranma y Akane estaban en el parque caminando muy tranquilamente tomados de la mano.  
  
Akane: Ranma a donde me llevas  
  
Ranma: ya te dije, es una sorpresa  
  
Akane: ok  
  
Ranma: Akane tápate los ojos  
  
Akane: ¿que?  
  
Ranma: Que te tapes los ojos.  
  
Akane lo mira un poco desconfiada  
  
Ranma(fingiendo indignación): que, no confías en mi.  
  
Akane(siguiendo el juego): pues no jaja  
  
Ranma(haciéndole cosquillas) : con que con esas.  
  
Akane: jajajaja Ranma ya jajaja  
  
Ranma: esta bien pero tápate los ojos.  
  
Akane: ok me los tapo.  
  
Ranma guió a Akane desde ahí a quien sabe donde...  
  
Akane: Ranma ya puedo abrir los ojos.  
  
Ranma: no  
  
Akane: pero a donde me llevas.  
  
Ranma: te dije que era una sorpresa.  
  
Akane: y cuando vamos a llegar.  
  
Ranma: ya  
  
Akane: ¿ah?  
  
Ranma: ya abre los ojos  
  
Akane no podía creer lo que veía estaban en una pequeña colina de donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Ya había anochecido y las luces que estaban encendidas hacían que la vista fuera el doble de hermosa. En el suelo había una mesita con dos velas... bueno todo estaba de acuerdo a lo que una cena romántica requería. Akane había quedado anonadada  
  
Akane: Ranma, esto es... precioso  
  
Ranma: es lo menos que te mereces.  
  
Akane: Ranma...  
  
Akane no pudo decir mas pues Ranma habló.  
  
Ranma: Akane lo que yo quiero decir con esto es que T...  
  
En el cuarto de Akane  
  
Nabiki: Akane despierta vas a llegar tarde.  
  
Akane: está bien Quero segur durmiendo.  
  
Nabiki: pero que pasa aquí. Akane levántate vas a llegar tarde a la escuela  
  
Akane: ay no quiero ir (pero se levanta de todas formas)  
  
Nabiki: a pues bien. Baja a desayunar.  
  
Simultáneamente en el cuarto de Ranma  
  
Genma: oye Ranma despierta o me voy a comer tu desayuno.  
  
Ranma: Esta bien solo déjame seguir durmiendo.  
  
Genma: ¿qué? No quieres comer Ranma: ay ya que diantre ya me levanté  
  
Nabiki/Genma: aquí hay gato encerado  
  
En el comedor  
  
Akane: buenos días a todos  
  
Kasumi: Akane te ves un poco rara te sientes bien.  
  
Akane: no nada es que estoy un poco cansada nada mas.  
  
Nabiki: ¿ a que hora llegaron anoche?  
  
Akane: de verdad que no me fijé.  
  
Kasumi: no si no te preguntaba por eso me refiero a que te ves no se como que alegre tu siempre estas bien ajorada por las mañanas.  
  
Akane: eee... pues  
  
Akane no le dio tiempo a explicar nada pues en ese momento entra Ranma ¿¡CANTANDO!?  
  
Ranma: lalalalala que bonita es la vida  
  
Eso dejo en shock a todos incluso a Akane será que no, no puede ser ¿o si?  
  
Ranma: buenos días Akane: oye Ranma vamos un poco tarde....  
  
Ranma: si, si, no te preocupes yo avanzo.  
  
Akane: esta bien.  
  
Nabiki ( pensando): ¿qué? Akane no le grito a Ranma Y Ranma no la insultó. Definitivamente aquí hay algo raro.  
  
NA: bueno por fin este es el capítulo mas largo de este fic.no lo puedo creer me deje llevar espero sus reviews muy pronto díganme que piensan sobre el.  
  
Ja-ne  
  
Misao13 


	5. Cap 5 comportamientos extraños

Cap. 5 Comportamientos extraños  
  
Nabiki: definitivamente aquí hay algo raro.  
  
Ranma y Akane se dirigían a la escuela cuando...  
  
Muchacho: Ranma ya veo que te decidiste.  
  
Ranma: ¿de que hablas?  
  
Muchacho: pues de que va a ser de que por fin elegiste a Akane.  
  
Ranma: estás loco tú yo jamás me enamoraría de una marimacho como ella.  
  
Akane: y quien te dijo a ti que yo te iba a aceptar. Si tu lo que eres es un hentai.  
  
Ukio: ya dijiste que no lo quieres ya vete el es mio  
  
Shampoo: Aireen es mio. Ni chica espátula, ni chica agresiva del mazo me lo van a quitar.  
  
Ranma: Akane auxilio  
  
Akane: no creo que quieras la ayuda de una marimacho, mejor me voy.  
  
Ranma: Akaneee  
  
Ranma aprovecho la pelea de las chicas para salir desapercibido e ir en busca de Akane.  
  
Ranma/Akane: que pena que solo fue una sueño.  
  
Jc que como siempre estaba cerca de allí...  
  
Jc: ummm... eso no funcionó.... a ver que hago ahora.  
  
Entonces Yary se le aparece por la espalda haciendo que este de un  
  
salto.  
  
Yary: y que piensas hacer para la próxima.  
  
Jc: ¡Maldición! Yary no hagas eso. Y no te rías  
  
Yary: Perdón. (entonces se acerca para susurrarle al oído) no contestaste a mi pregunta.  
  
Jc: es que no pensaba en hacerlo  
  
Yary: ósea que ahora si la vas a contestar.  
  
Jc: nop. (y se aleja de ella)  
  
En la escuela Furinkan....  
  
Sayuri: Akane, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Akane:....  
  
Sayuri: Akane.... Akane:....  
  
Sayuri: Houston me copia creo que la perdimos no responde (dice esto dándole palmaditas en la espalda)  
  
Akane: ¿ah? ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Donde? ¿Cuando? ¿Por que?  
  
Sayuri: qué te pasa que estas en las nubes.  
  
Akane: ah.. si es que estaba pensando en algo que soñé anoche.  
  
Sayuri: un sueño romántico ¿eh? Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
Akane: pues si. Er...  
  
Antes de que pudiera seguir Sayuri la detiene  
  
Sayuri: oye no me cuentes o es que no quieres que pase en verdad  
  
Akane: es verdad me gustaría mucho que pasara en verdad.  
  
Ranma había escuchado esto de casualidad y le dio mucha curiosidad... o serian celos pues seguramente algo tenía que ver con el tal Jc.  
  
Jc(desde otro lugar escuchando): pues claro que tiene que ver conmigo yo fui el de la maravillosa idea.  
  
El sueño de la noche anterior le había dado a Ranma una idea para declarársele a Akane de una vez. pues no sabía por que pero se sentía en el mood de hacerlo... pero ahora no sabía si hacerlo o no. Jc: ay si lo vas a hacer  
  
Un rato después....  
  
Ranma está en el patio de la escuela pensando en "su pequeño dilema".  
  
Ranma: ay no se que hacer  
  
Una vos tras de el dice  
  
¿???: pues que mas puedes hacer si no es adorarme en todo mi esplendor.  
  
Ranma: Kodachi no inventes.  
  
Kodachi: pero Ranma mi amor si tu sabes que no puedes pensar en nadie mas que en mi.  
  
Ranma: eh Kodachi no...  
  
Kodachi: no seas tímido tu sabes que es verdad. En este momento Kodachi estaba abrazando a Ranma cuando llega Akane.  
  
Akane: Ranma me puedes explicar.  
  
Ranma: Akane no es...  
  
Pero Akane no lo deja continuar  
  
Akane: no si ya se no me tienes que decir. Vas a decir que no es lo que yo pienso, que fue ella la que vino a donde ti.  
  
Ranma: pues es la verdad.  
  
Akane: so descarado y te atreves a decírmelo en la cara.l  
  
Kodachi: tu no tienes derecho de hablarle así a mi querido Ranma.  
  
Jc que estaba al lado de Kodachi pero ninguno lo podían ver...  
  
Jc: kodachi largate  
  
Kodachi: Ranma mi amor me voy.  
  
Esto prendió en furia a Akane.  
  
Akane: ¡¡¡¡ES QUE ERES UN IDIOTA, UN DEGENERADO!!!  
  
Ranma: bueno y a ti que te pasa que estas tan celosa.  
  
Akane: ¿QUE? ¿Celosa yo? Ay mijo eso ni en tus sueños.  
  
Ranma: querrás decir pesadillas.  
  
Ranma preparado para el golpe que seguía se quedó extrañado cuando nada pasó.  
  
Akane: es que no te mando a volar ahora por que si no no te puedo gritar un rato mas.  
  
Ranma: ay si tu lo que estas es celosa. Admítelo.  
  
Akane: ay si como si me fuera a enamorar de un fenómeno degenerado como tu.  
  
Ranma: ahhh tiraera. No me hagas hablar Akane.  
  
Akane: habla todo lo que te venga en gana no me importa.  
  
Jc que seguía allí  
  
Jc: ay ya me canse.  
  
Ranma: dijiste que podía hablar y eso voy a hacer. Primero mira quien habla que por comida lo que hace son armas biológicas, segundo tengo mejor cuerpo que tu de mujer y tercero si estabas celosa.  
  
Ya se había volteado para irse cuando...  
  
Ranma: ah y te voy a probar que si estas enamorada de mí.  
  
Y sin dejar que Akane respondiera se fue.  
  
Akane se va del lugar y Jc la va a seguir pero algo lo detiene.  
  
Yary: me pregunto que hubíera sido si hubieses hecho lo mismo conmigo.  
  
Jc: ¿ah? No se si te acuerdas que tu nunca me hacías caso y permiso me tengo que ir.  
  
Y se va.  
  
Al rato Ranma se estaba volviendo loco pues no se le ocurria nada para prepararle a Akane.  
  
Ranma: ay aquí fue no se que hacer.  
  
Ranma sigue caminando sin rumbo alguno y ve a un muchacho dándole un ramo de flores a una chica, ella se emociona y le da un fuerte abrazo. Pero Ranma no puso mucha atención a esto. Sigue caminando y ve como un niño le da una flor silvestre a su mamá.  
  
Sin saber como llegó hasta el dojo Tendo y Kasumi lo recibió.  
  
Kasumi: hola Ranma que haces por aquí tan temprano.  
  
Ranma: ¿ah? Si es que (pensando) y que tal si le pregunto a ella.  
  
Kasumi: eh.. Ranma estas bien.  
  
Ranma: si, si estoy bien. Eh... Kasumi te puedo preguntar algo.  
  
Kasumi: si dime.  
  
Ranma: que flores le gustan a Akane.  
  
(n/a: ya saben que Jc se hace invisible cuando quiere.)  
  
Jc: y yo que pensé que no se había dado cuenta.  
  
Kasumi: que estas tramando Ranma  
  
Ranma: pues la verdad no lo se.  
  
Kasumi: si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, tío Genma y papá no regresan asta mañana y Nabiki esta quien sabe donde.  
  
Ranma: e...esta bien.  
  
Mientas en una cafetería esta Akane todavía extrañada con el comportamiento de Ranma. En eso llega Jc.  
  
Jc: hola Akane  
  
Akane: hola Jc siéntate.  
  
Jc: si esta bien.  
  
Se quedan en silencio hasta que Jc decide hablar.  
  
Jc: ¿que te pasa Akane?  
  
Akane: no te preocupes no es nada.  
  
Jc: ahhhhh. Y eso de casualidad tiene que ver con Ranma.  
  
Akane:......  
  
Jc: tomo eso como un si. ¿Pero que hizo ahora?  
  
Jc: ¿salió con Shampoo?  
  
Akane: nop  
  
Jc: ¿te dijo fea otra vez?  
  
Akane: no  
  
Jc: se volvió a meter en una de esas competencias extrañas.  
  
Akane: no  
  
Jc: ¿te invitó a salir?  
  
Akane: no....  
  
Jc iba a decir algo pero Akane habló.  
  
Akane: no estoy segura  
  
Jc: ¿ah? Si ya lo sabía.  
  
Akane: ¿que?  
  
Jc: no nada. Pero dime por que no estas tan segura.  
  
Akane: no se, es como lo dijo no se que quiso decir con eso.  
  
Jc: pero y a que le tienes miedo.  
  
Akane: pues... a que solo sea un juego y que de verdad no sienta nada por mi.  
  
Jc: yo no creo que el esté jugando contigo pero a veces hay que correr el riesgo.  
  
Akane: ¿tu crees?  
  
Jc: no....  
  
Akane: ¿y entonces?  
  
Jc: ay chica, no me dejaste terminar. dije que no creo estoy seguro.  
  
Mientras en el dojo Tendo.....  
  
Kasumi: ella va a estar feliz cuando las vea son sus favoritas.  
  
Ranma: ehh... Kasumi gracias  
  
Kasumi: no hay de que. Bueno me voy a la clínica del Dr. Tofú  
  
Y Kasumi se va.  
  
En algún otro lugar Shampoo está corriendo su bicicleta cuando chocó contra alguien. Ella hubiera seguido su camino si el extraño no la hubiese llamado por su nombre.  
  
¿?¿?¿?: ptsss... Shampoo ven aca  
  
Shampoo: ¿eh? ¿quién ser tu? ¿como saber mi nombre?  
  
¿?¿?¿?: eso no importa. Tu quieres a Ranma verdad.  
  
Shampoo: siii  
  
¿?¿?¿?: pues toma dale esto a Ranma (y le da una bolita de arroz al parecer normal)  
  
¿?¿?¿?: solamente funcionará mañana  
  
Shampoo: ¿y que hace?  
  
¿?¿?¿? el que lo come se enamora de la primera persona que ve... pero solo por unos segundos.  
  
Shampoo: pues entonces no servirme yo quiero a aireen para siempre.  
  
¿?¿?¿?: si me dejaras terminar. Para que ese amor perdure el tiene que besarte.  
  
Shampoo: por fin aireen será mío. Adiós extraño.  
  
Mientras Shampoo se aleja...  
  
Yary: ay que mala soy.  
  
Esa noche en el dojo Tendo Kasumi no había hecho la cena pues todavía estaba con el Dr. Tofú. Eso significa que todos van a tener que ir a comer afuera. Akane estaba en su cuarto preparándose para salir, cuando Ranma aparece en la ventana de Akane.  
  
Ranma: Akane, sígueme te voy a mostrar algo.  
  
Akane: ¿que es?  
  
Ranma: es una sorpresa no te lo puedo decir.  
  
Akene dudó por un momento (que será lo que trama este ahora) pero obviamente no lo iba a averiguar si se quedaba allí.  
  
Akane: esta bien, ¿donde es?  
  
Ranma: que no te voy a decir. Vamos o te quedas aquí.  
  
Akane: (claro que no me quedo aquí yo quiero ver que es eso que tramas) sip, si ya voy.  
  
Estaba atardeciendo Ranma y Akane estaban en el parque caminando muy tranquilamente tomados de la mano.  
  
Akane: Ranma a donde me llevas  
  
Ranma: ya te dije, es una sorpresa  
  
Jc: ¿no les parece conocida esta escena? ( jijijijiji  
  
Akane: ok (oh my God no puede ser que esto este pasando de verdad o ¿estaré dormida otra vez?)  
  
Ranma: Akane tápate los ojos  
  
Akane: ¿que? (pellízquenme que no se si es real)  
  
Ranma: Que te tapes los ojos.  
  
Akane lo mira un poco desconfiada  
  
Ranma(fingiendo indignación): que, no confías en mi.  
  
Akane(siguiendo el juego): pues no (  
  
Ranma(haciéndole cosquillas) : ah si y ahora.  
  
Akane: jajajaja Ranma ya jajaja  
  
Ranma: esta bien pero tápate los ojos.  
  
Akane: ok me los tapo.  
  
Ranma guió a Akane desde ahí a quien sabe donde...  
  
Akane: Ranma ya puedo abrir los ojos.  
  
Ranma: no  
  
Akane: pero a donde me llevas.  
  
Ranma: te dije que era una sorpresa.  
  
Akane: y cuando vamos a llegar.  
  
Ranma: ya  
  
Akane: ¿ah?  
  
Ranma: ya abre los ojos  
  
Akane no podía creer lo que veía estaban en una pequeña colina de donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Ya había anochecido y las luces que estaban encendidas hacían que la vista fuera el doble de hermosa. En el suelo había una mesita con dos velas... bueno todo estaba de acuerdo a lo que una cena romántica requería. Akane había quedado anonadada  
  
Akane: Ranma, esto es... precioso (olvídate del pellizco si es un sueño no me quiero despertar nunca)  
  
Ranma: es lo menos que te mereces.  
  
Ranma y Akane comen tranquilamente no hablaron de muchas cosas pues por un lado Ranma estaba súper nervioso y Akane por el otro no se la creía todavía.  
  
Ellos terminan de comer y Akane no sabía que decir pero Ranma comienza a hablar.  
  
Ranma: Akane .... lo que yo .....quiero decir con esto.... es que .....  
  
Ranma se sentía un poco extraño pues no sabe por que razón esto se le hacia familiar pero como es de Ranma que estamos hablando pues ya no se acuerda que soñó con algo parecido la noche anterior.  
  
Akane: ¿Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Te amo  
  
Akane: (aquí fue me voy a desmayar)  
  
Y dicho y hecho Akane se desmayó  
  
Ranma (moviendo a Akane): Akane, Akane despierta.  
  
Un Rato después Akane comienza a despertar  
  
Akane: (ay que malo que fue un sueño otra vez)  
  
Ranma: Akane que bueno que ya despertaste se está haciendo tarde.  
  
Akane: Ranma, ¿qué me pasó?  
  
Ranma: te desmayaste cuando te dije que... que... Akane: (pues entonces fue verdad) Ranma, yo también te amo.  
  
Ranma: ¿que?  
  
Ranma iba por el mismo camino de Akane estaba apunto de desmayarse cuando.  
  
Akane: ni se te ocurra desmayarte tu también.  
  
Ranma (siguiendo el juego) : ay que pantalones y tu si puedes  
  
Akane: aja yo si si puedo  
  
Ranma: pero y si yo quiero  
  
Akane: te dejo ahí  
  
Ranma: ok no me desmayo si me das un beso.  
  
Akane: que no  
  
Ranma: no hay problema yo me lo robo entonces  
  
Akane: si y ¿como?  
  
Ranma: así  
  
Y Ranma toma a Akane de la cintura apretándola junto a el y la besa en la boca el se separa de ella para mirarla a los ojos entonces se acercan mas lentamente terminando con un beso apasionado teniendo que separarse después para respirar.  
  
Ranma: vamos a casa.  
  
Akane: esta bien (  
  
Misao13:  
  
Hello aquí otra vez ¡por fin! Puede terminar esto pues ya los últimos capítulos estaban hechos el único que faltaba era este pues siempre que lo hacia quería cambiarle algo.  
  
Bueno algunos adelantos para el penúltimo capitulo:  
  
Jc por fin habrá logrado que Ranma y Akane estén juntos, funcionará el plan de Yary, por que Yary le tiene tantas ganas a Jc.  
  
Si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Quien diría  
  
Ja-ne 


	6. Cap 6 confesiones

Capítulo 6   
  
Confesiones  
  
Al otro día  
  
Ranma y Akane tuvieron un día anormal por así decirlo, pues un día dentro de lo normal en la vida de estos dos sería discutir a cada cinco minutos por cualquier cosa, fiesta de insultos y enredos. Pero no, nada de eso pasó. Se podía decir que por fin se habían decidido a dejar los orgullos de un lado y aceptar la verdad de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Pero...  
  
Jc: ay esos peros cuanto los odio. Que mucho JO...   
  
Yary: hey, hey páralo ahí no te me pongas cafre ahora. Además yo vine a hacer mi trabajo no a echarme aire.   
  
Ranma y Akane van caminando por las calles de Nerima...  
  
Akane: Ranma tengo que irme quede de ir con Sayuri de compras.  
  
Ranma: esta bien pero que tal si nos vemos aquí después para almorzar.  
  
Akane: ¿me estas invitando?   
  
Ranma: bu... bueno ss..si  
  
Akane(un poco divertida por el tartamudeo de Ranma): aja... y me imagino que tu invitas y yo pago.  
  
Ranma: ¡exacto! Oye me leíste la mente.  
  
Akane: ay es que tu eres único. Bueno esta bien ¿y donde nos encontramos?  
  
Ranma: que te parece si vamos al Nekoanten  
  
Akane: oki   
  
Jc(en algún arbusto escondido): es que esto parece un milagro y eso que yo creía que se me iba a hacer un poco mas difícil.  
  
Yary: y lo va a ser. A ver como arreglas esto.  
  
Se acercaba la hora en que Ranma y Akane habían acordado para ir a almorzar. Ranma caminaba tranquilo pensando en las locuras que ellos dos habían vivido en estos últimos días, y de cómo tan extraña y súbitamente el y Akane fueron capaces de declarar su amor tan fácilmente. Todavía el no estaba seguro de habérselo dicho a ella es que el no podía asegurar si aquella maravillosa noche fue sueño o pasó en realidad.  
  
Ranma: me debo estar volviendo loco.  
  
Entonces escucha que lo llaman y se voltea para ver quien es.  
  
Shampoo: aireen   
  
Ranma: ay shampoo no (en voz alta) que quieres Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: aireen tiene que venir con Shampoo bisabuela buscarte.  
  
Ranma: (¿para que me buscara la abuela?) por que me busca la abuela  
  
Shampoo: yo no saber. Ven  
  
Ranma sigue a Shampoo pues el y Akane habían quedado de encontrarse allí  
  
Llegan al restaurante y Shampoo le dice a Ranma que se espere para llamar a la abuela.  
  
Shampoo: aireen ser mío para siempre  
  
Mientras Akane...  
  
Akane: bueno Sayuri ya me tengo que ir quede de ir con Ranma a almorzar.  
  
Sayuri: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin  
  
Akane: ay no molestes. Bueno no vemos después  
  
Sayuri: si después me cuentas.  
  
Y entonces Akane se dirige hacia en Nekoanten  
  
De vuelta al Nekoanten...  
  
Ranma: shampoo donde esta la bisabuela que estoy esperando a alguien   
  
Shampoo: ella venir ya mismo  
  
Ranma: Shampoo yo no he pedido comida todavía estoy esperando que Akane llegue.  
  
Shampoo: y tu por que esperar a la chica agresiva del mazo para comer además esto ser nuevo y Shampoo querer que aireen coma.  
  
Ranma: pero si son bolitas de arroz normales  
  
Shampoo: no, tener diferente sabor pruébalas.  
  
Ranma: bueno  
  
Y Ranma se mete la bolita de arroz a la boca y lo saborea y... es verdad tenía algo raro la bolita. Ranma cierra los ojos por el extraño sabor pero shampoo no se percata de esto y le da un beso en la boca....   
  
Y a que no adivinan quien llegó en ese momento.  
  
Akane: RANMA!!!!!  
  
Ranma se separa rápidamente de shampoo por suerte no llegó a mirarla pero ya era tarde. Akane se había ido.  
  
Akane iba corriendo hacia el único lugar en donde encontraba refugio cuando se sentía triste el parque.  
  
Akane: estaba jugando otra vez todo fue mentira soy una idiota  
  
Mientras Ranma estaba como loco buscando a Akane.  
  
Ranma: maldita Shampoo mira lo que hizo y ahora como hago que Akane me vuelva a creer...  
  
En otra parte cerca de allí se encontraban Yary y Jc...  
  
Jc: bien bonito que te quedo, esta vez si que te la comiste.  
  
Yary: ay verdad que si.  
  
Jc: ay Yary déjate de mierdas. ¿por qué tu haces esto? ¿por qué tu quieres que todos los casos que yo tomo corran la misma suerte que tu?  
  
Yary: querrás decir que nosotros  
  
Jc: exacto dime ¿por qué?   
  
Yary: es que ya se te olvidó que tu eras un idiota que nunca se atrevió a decirle te amo a la mujer que quería ¿ah? Se te olvidó ya que tu siempre me trataste como una amiga solamente y eso me dolía en el alma.   
  
Yary hablaba entre sollozos mientras que Jc no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
Jc: pero es que tu siempre estuviste rodeada de pretendientes. Yo nunca pensé tener oportunidad.  
  
Yary: pues fuiste un idiota por no arriesgarte snif ï 


	7. Quien diria

Misao13: perdonen la inmensa tardanza (bueno... si es que todavía se acuerdan de este fic). Anyway, la causa de mi demora fue mi querida vagancia. Sip, mi vagancia tengo que admitirlo, a mí, me gusta escribir, pero soy muy vaga.

Yary: ven, Misao13 no tiene muchos enemigos.

Misao13: ¿y por qué dices eso?

Yary: es que no los necesitas, digo, si contigo misma es mas que suficiente.

(sonrisa malvada)

Misao13: muchas gracias, Yary, no eres de mucha ayuda ¿sabes?

Yary: así soy y así me quieren, ¿verdad Jc?

Jc: (nervioso por que Yary y Misao13 lo miran raro) umm... este... mejor vamos con el capitulo ¿no creen?

Lectores: Sí, por favor.

Cap. 7 ¿Quien diría?

Yary: vamos a arreglar esto, ¿si?

Jc: sí, vamos.

Akane se encontraba en los columpios del parque llorando y repitiéndose lo tonta que era por haberle creído a Ranma. Era un atardecer hermoso, pero ella estaba demasiado triste como para notarlo.

Mientras tanto Ranma caminaba cerca de allí. Rompiéndose la cabeza por que no sabía como explicarle a Akane que lo que vio hace un rato, no fue culpa de él.

Ranma: (frustrado) ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué? Si ya estábamos bien. – decía tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Jc Y Yary los miraban la escena y recordaban su propia historia.

Yary: (con varias lagrimas en los ojos) Jc, no puedo soportar esto, no quiero que ellos terminen como nosotros.

Jc: No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Ya verás...

Cuando iba cerca de los columpios, Ranma ve que Akane esta llorando. Algo que le parte el alma, pues era lo menos que él deseaba en el mundo.

Ranma: Akane...

Akane lo mira con ira.

Akane: ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Ranma: Akane, déjame explicarte. Nada de eso fue mi culpa, no sé ni me interesa, que fue lo que quiso hacer shampoo.

Akane: ay, si. ¿y tu crees que yo me voy a tragar ese cuento otra vez?

Hazme un favor, ¡MUERETE!

Y empieza a correr en dirección a la calle.

Ranma: Akane, ¡AKANE!

Akane estaba en el medio de la calle y no se había dado cuenta de que venía un camión en su dirección.

Ranma: ¡AKENE CUIDADO!

Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo para sacar del medio a Akane. Yary y Jc al ver esto intentaron enviar toda la energía positiva que les fuera posible para ayudar, pues no podían intervenir directamente esta vez.

Yary: ¡ay, no! Jc, es muy tarde ya.

Jc: la verdad, lo que hicimos fue retrasar esto.

Yary: ¿que dices?

Jc: que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano y nosotros no íbamos a poder intervenir.

Yary: quieres decir, ¿qué con nosotros iba a pasar lo mismo? ¿No había forma de evitarlo?

Jc: sip.

Yary: (llorando otra vez) entonces... ellos están...

Jc la abraza para reconfortarla.

Jc: no nos adelantemos. ¡Mira!

Ranma corrió lo mas que pudo y logro salvar a Akane pero cuando cayeron en otro extremo de la calle Ranma se golpeó fuerte y quedó inconsciente.

Akane: (levantándose poco a poco) Ranma...

Ella al ver que el no respondía se puso nerviosa

Akane: Ranma, no estoy jugando ¡contéstame!.

Ranma no contestaba.

Akane: (llorando) ¡NOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡RANMA, NO ME DEJES SOLA!

En el hospital...

Todos los habitantes del dojo Tendo se encontraban tratando de consolar a Akane y es que no había quien le sacara de la cabeza que ella era la culpable de que Ranma estuviera en coma.

Kasumi: pero, Akane, tranquilízate.

Akane: (llorando) ¿qué me tranquilice? Como quieres que me tranquilice, si la única que tiene la culpa de que Ranma esté allá adentro en coma es mía.

Kasumi: (la abraza) ya, ya, no llores. Por favor.

Akane: perdón Kasumi.

Kasumi: esta bien.

Ya era tarde en la noche y todos se habían ido al dojo, pero no hubo quien moviera a Akane de allí.

Akane se acerca al cuarto donde tienen a Ranma y una enfermera que estaba cerca le dice.

Enfermera: trata de hablarle, estoy segura que te va a escuchar y va a volver contigo.

Akane: esta bien. Gracias.

Yary: ¿que podemos hacer?

Preguntó Yary que seguía preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

Jc: por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos que Ranma la escuche para que tenga una razón de vivir. (Para sí mismo) lo que quizá nos faltó a nosotros.

Akane se acerca a la cama en donde estaba Ranma y se sienta en una silla que había cerca.

Akane: Ranma, lo siento mucho. Yo sé que todo esto fue mi culpa por nunca querer escuchar y siempre desconfiar en ti. (Comenzando a llorar) Pero por favor no me dejes aquí sola.

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

Akane: la verdad es que ya no me imagino la vida sin ti. No solo eres mi mejor amigo y yo espero que tu sepas eso... si no, por fa, despierta para poder decírtelo. (Reposando su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma) por favor, Ranma, te necesito conmigo... por que... te amo.

Akane seguía llorando encima de él y no se dio cuenta de que él estaba moviendo su mano.

Ranma: (un poco desorientado) Akane... te amo.

Akane: (sorprendida y feliz) ¡Ranma! Gracias a Dios que estas bien.

Ella no espera a que el diga otra cosa y le da un beso en la boca.

Akane: que no se te ocurra nunca asustarme así otra vez, ¿me entendiste?

Ranma: (sonriendo) mira quien lo dice, la que por poco me provoca un infarto cuando vi ese camión encima de ti.

Jc: bueno creo que nunca cambiaran.

Yary: por lo menos se tienen uno al otro.

Jc: como nosotros. (besa a Yary)

En algún otro lugar

Cupido: yo que tuve que pasar las de Caín intentando juntar a estos dos y al final se unen como quiera. Bueno... que todo sea por el amor.

Y entonces se escucha la canción a dúo de Luis Fonsi Y Olga Tañón: "Quien diría"


End file.
